You Found Me
by Lusitania
Summary: London is disappointed with her father and Cody tries to comfort her. Based of an amv i saw in youtube entitled 'You Found Me' done by onlydreaming. Told from London's POV


**Disclaimer 1: **I do not own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" nor do I own any of its characters

**Disclaimer 2: **I do not own the AMV with which this fan fiction was based upon

**Disclaimer 3: **I do not own the song used in this fan fiction

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW!!**

**A/N: **This fan fiction/song fiction was based on an AMV I saw in youtube. You can see the video on this link:

/watch?vrrV8CAjUXg (youtube video)

You can also see its author on this link:

/user/onlydreaming (youtube account of the amv author)

**A/N: **The song is entitled "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson

**You Found Me**

Strange…

Truly strange…

This is the only thing I can think about as I open my eyes to the morning sun. It's Saturday, 9:30 in the morning. Hard as it may to believe, I usually wake up MUCH earlier than this. It's due to the fact that I don't sleep very comfortably. What? You'd think that sleeping all alone in a king sized bed with more than a dozen pillows and blankets of all types of fabrics and thickness covering you would be comfortable? Well…maybe for some. For me? Not really. For me, whose entire life is dedicated to me, myself and I with no family members to accompany me, sharing a room with someone would be much more preferable.

So, back to the real issue here, it is rather strange that I had a comfortable sleep last night considering that I was very much distressed yesterday. Can you guess why? You don't need to be smart to figure out that daddy has something to do with it.

He missed the Father-Daughter dance at school yesterday. I have been telling him, reminding him of that dance for nearly 7 months. I told him to make way for it, that its our special day together.

"And then what?" I subconsciously asked to no one in particular as I remembered his words. Words without a tinge of guilt or remorse in it

"_I'm sorry honey but today is me and your new stepmother's honeymoon"_

Hence, the reason why I was so upset yesterday.

Looking up at the ceiling, I looked back at the events yesterday

Flashback

_BAM!_

The door of the hotel slammed open as I entered its majestic lobby. I just came from the mall and just found out that my dad will be missing the father-daughter dance to be with his nth wife!

"Hey London what's…" I heard maddie greet me I didn't wait for her to finish as I went aboard the elevator "…up?" was all I heard as the finishing word for her inquiry.

I really want to talk to somebody but I don't want to do it publically.

"The last thing I need now is the press" I told myself, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "London Tipton crying her eyes out" would be a goldmine for those nosy press people.

Its not that I don't trust Maddie. She's a very trustworthy person. But Zack and Cody were there as well, talking to Maddie. I caught a glimpse of them before the doors of the elevator closed.

Now, Cody is someone I can trust. Not the same can be said about Zack though. That boy would get his hands on anything that'll give him money. In fact, if I remembered correctly, he tried to sell Cody's blood.

The thought made me chuckle a little. The things people would do for money. They think the world revolves around it while in fact, it doesn't. It's just…

_Ding…_

The sound of the elevator interrupted my thoughts. I'm here at the penthouse floor. I stormed towards my room and locked the doors as soon as I am in.

Burying my face in the pillow, I cried my eyes out and screamed my throat dry. Why doesn't daddy care about me? Why won't he give time for me? Is one STINKING night together too much to ask? Is my value not equal to that of his wives?

My whole self quivered. It is in times live these that I become scared. That the darkest of thoughts enter my mind. The dreaded question always pop in these situations

Was I a mistake?

"Somebody…" I clutched my head, curling myself into a tight ball "…anybody…help…" I'm shaking uncontrollably now. I just want things to end. But I don't at the same time. I don't want to commit suicide but I don't want to go over this again. I need someone to make me feel better. Someone to reassure me, someone,

"ANYONE!!" I screamed unconsciously. As if on cue, someone knocked on my door.

"GO AWAY" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Why? I don't want that person to go away. I need someone right now.

Silence, there was silence afterwards.

Then, the sound of the door lock opening seemed to echo. I lifted my head from the bed and there, I saw Cody, with the universal key pass that opens all doors in the hotel in his hands.

"Hey" he said, in a gentle tone. "You look messed up"

"Cody?" I sat up from my bed and wiped the stray tears in my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" he raised an eyebrow at me "I'm here to make sure everything's fine"

"Well…" I took a deep breath, raising my chin up, trying to act tough and composed "…you don't need to. Everything's fine"

"Not from what I can see" his eyes roamed through the scattered blankets all over the floor and at my disheveled appearance

"I really don't want to talk, Cody" I relaxed a bit, letting him show a little of my disappointment.

"Alright…" he shrugged as he took a seat on the side of my bed "…then I won't talk" with that said, he settled himself in, observing the entire room in its disheveled appearance.

Cody, the sensitive one, as people like to call him. He is the smart one among the twins and he is very sensitive. He knows things that most people don't and can seemingly dig deep into their deepest, darkest secrets. Kinda creepy to some but to me, who's always keeping things bottled up yet wanting someone to discover them; he is like a walking goldmine. A young therapist if you will.

He is perhaps the sweetest guy I've ever met and probably the only one I'll meet for my entire lifetime. He has a way with words and the way he says them. Maybe that's why he gets more women after him than Zack. Although he doesn't flirt as much, he's sensitivity is like a giant magnet for women. A very kind and caring boy…not like my father.

The thought erased the subconscious smile that was making its way in my face. Dad…if only he can see things that Cody can.

My eyes welled up in tears again as I remembered how excited I was for the dance only to have it crushed so emotionlessly by daddy.

Unconsciously, I placed my head on Cody's back, soaking his shirt with fresh tears. He tensed up for a second but soon relaxed and shifted his position so he could wrap his arms around me.

He stroked my back comfortably, staying silent all the while, as if waiting for me to release.

"Why doesn't he love me, Cody? Why won't he spend some time with me?" I cried out to him, my voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"No, London, don't think that. He loves you" He said in a comforting tone "It's just that, he can't see your pain. Not all people have a keen eye on other people's pain. Some people are just that dense"

"NO!!" against my will, against my better instinct, I pushed him away. I heard a thud as he landed violently on the floor "HE HATES ME! I'M A MISTAKE! I'M SURE OF IT!" I started throwing pillows and stuff at him. I don't know why but I needed to release. But why am I releasing everything on Cody? Why am I using him as a target practice?

'_STOP!'_ I yelled at myself as my body continued to thrash around. I saw Cody shield himself from the barrage of stuff I threw at him. He was trying to reason with me, telling me to stop, but my body kept on going. _'STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!! ENOUGH!!" _

That was the last thing I heard myself think before everything went blank

….

….

I feel…warm…secure…peaceful. I feel myself on my bed, lying on my bed. And there are arms around my body.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and I saw him…Cody. He's hugging me.

"Are you done now?" He asked in a somewhat joking manner.

I looked up at him and his expression tells me that he's genuinely concerned about me. Suddenly, my eyes welled up in tears again. God I'm such a crybaby! I even used him for my own, personal, self fulfillment.

"Cody…" I buried my face in on his chest, his disheveled shirt becoming even more soaked than be fore "…I'm…I'm…"

'_Come on London! I'm Sorry, that's all you have to say' _I yelled at myself.

"It's okay London, you don't have to say anything. Just relax and let everything float away. Think of a happy place"

A happy place….the phrase echoed inside my head as I started to think about it. Closing my eyes, I started to drift off into said place

First thing I thought about was him, Cody and we were holding hands. He's always been there for me, always finding me in the mess of rubbles I made. He sees me for who I really am. He is just one of the very few people that genuinely cares for me.

"Cody?" my voice was weak and rough, mainly because I'm starting to drift off to sleep.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"Can you stay here for the night?" I just want someone to be there for me. I want to have that rare feeling that someone will actually spend their time with me, comforting me.

"Sure" Needless to say, I was very happy when that reply came out of his lips.

End of Flashback

I smiled to myself as I looked to my side and see the figure that slept with me last night.

Chuckling softly to myself, I tucked a stray of blonde hair behind his ear so I can see him clearly. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I've never been able to tell when I saw his special traits but I do know that it wasn't just yesterday. No. Somehow, I always knew him and somehow, he always knew me. Since when? I don't know and I don't care. I'm just so glad to finally realize everything.

"London?" I was a bit taken aback when he said my name. I was too lost in my thoughts to realize that he's woken up.

"Yes?" my reply was cheerful and I can honestly tell that it wasn't just an act. I am genuinely happy.

Cody smiled lightly at me "How was your sleep?"

"Fine" One word is not enough to describe how good I slept but an entire book wouldn't be enough to say it either so there's no need for fancy verbal lingo. Cody is smart and he knows what I mean.

"Good to know" was all he replied.

Slowly but surely, I laid my head on his chest again and let myself dream of that happy place I dreamt of. It wasn't like my first happy place wherein I was holding hands with Cody. No. In my happy place, everything was the same as it was. But in this happy place, Cody was there for me, and he found me amidst the many press controversies, amidst my spoiled tendencies. He was always there, with open arms.

Yes, my happy place is the reality with which I live in. Why? Because it is the place where he found me.

The End

Don't forget to check out the AMV within which this fic was based upon. See link on the author's notes before the beginning of the story.

Please review


End file.
